Zim's Most Evil Plan
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: ZIM's thinks he's come up with the most brilliant plan to blend in, but is it his worst failure? Also, he enters the world of FURSONAS! MAH FIRST FANFIC! BE NICE! Sorry, might never continue ever again:  sowwy.
1. A book?

**This is my FIRST FANFIC! It's also short. This was based off of a dream. YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**Even if you don't have an account YOU CAN AND MUST REVIEW. I want to see how many people read my story.**

**Anyway... ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

"What are you doing?" A large headed kid questioned a green kid who had a skin condition. ***COUGHALIENCOUGH***

"I am doing NORMAL THINGS! Now leave, LEAVE!" Zim looked at Dib angrily. If Dib had fox ears, they would have been drooping.

"I just asked a question."

"Leave!"

"But-"

"Go"

"Can't you just-"

"LEAVE ZIM TO ATTEMPT TO BLEND IN-"

The kids around them were staring at them as if someone had filled their heads with dookie.

"Um...er... I MEAN ATTEMPT TO BLEND A BANANA INTO THIS INVISIBLE SMOOTHIE!"

The kids walked away and continued their normal kid things.

"If we keep fighting the kids will pay more attention to me and that won't be good, so I will tell you of this brilliant plan of mine."

Zim pulled Dib's _enormous_ head closer to himself, and began.

"Yeterday I saw a human pig-smelly writing in a book, and many others as well, so I am doing the same. DOES THIS PLAN NOT AMAZE YOU!"

Zim yelled into Dib's ear causing the paranormal freak lots of pain.

"Geez Zim," Dib rubbed his ear "No need to yell. Besides, YOU'RE WRITING IN A LIBRARY BOOK!"

As Dib spoke, Zim wrote his name in huge letters across the first page, then closed the book confidently and started walking into the skool. Dib followed.

"Zim, it's rumored that the last person to write in a library book was shot. Then again, it is illegal..."

Zim dropped the book into the book dropoff and headed back to the playground.

"Nonsense, they will never find ZIM anyway."

_After school that night_

"It appears that the boy Zim has written in a library book." The sound of a gun being loaded echoed off the walls.

"He will die."

**Like it? Review anyway. If you like it, I might continue. The chapters will be as short as this however, 'cuz I write like that.**

**If I get 15 reviews, I will continue. It sounds like a lot, but whatever. Requests for stories welcome, questions will be answered in another**

**fanfic that will be dedicated to questions and random dares for the cast. CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

**So peace for now!**


	2. NYAN CAT!

**I was going to wait, but I decided to update it now. THANKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS! I have noticed that Dib and Zim appear to be friends, so I will fix that. The next story I'll post will be disturbing so if you like humor check it out. ON WITH CHAPPY 2!**

"GIR!"

"Yes?"

Zim had walked into his base and was staring at Gir, who now had a laptop and was staring at the screen with great interest.

"GIR! What are you doing!"

"IS WATCHIN VIRAL VIDEOS!"

Gir shoved the laptop in Zim's face. The screen was black and had odd music in the background. Zim's eyes widened as the black screen changed to blue with white popping bubbles and... a cat?

"GIR! What is the meaning of this!" The music had changed to one word repeating when the cat showed up. That word was nyan. "And, why do I have a sudden craving for pop tarts?"

Dib meanwhile was watching all this using a new camera called the _Mom-Stalker 3001_. It zoomed in to show what Zim was watching. It also increased the volume. "NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN!" Dib's ears were ringing. He zoomed it out to show Zim and Gir then let his hands fall back on the desk. "He must be viewing an human mind control... thingy... madoodle..." Dib realized something he hadn't before. "HE WANTS OUR POPTARTS! HE'S GOING TO STEAL OUR POP TARTS SO WE WILL ALL EAT DIRT INSTEAD! !"

"SHUT UP DIB!"

Dib did. He didn't want to be smothered in robot chicken legs like last time.

Back at Zim's base, Zim was having some Irken strawberry pop tarts while Gir opened a window. The noise of machinery could be heard traveling up the walls and ceiling.

Zim lifted an antenna as the machine traveled by the kitchen door. Gir saw what it was before Zim.

"HI DOGGY!"

Red eyes emerged from a dark corner. Gir's eyes widened in surprise. The next instant there was a loud sound and Gir's eyes turned grey. Smoke was coming out of his chest, and where there should have been a blue polygon, there was a large hole with sparking wires poking out.

"GIR! WHAT WAS-"

Zim's antennae drooped when he saw the red eyes. He opened his mouth to yell a threat, but the brightness turned to darkness before he could say anything,

The last words he heard before he blacked out were spoken in a dark tone.

"You'll regret this."

**As you may have noticed, I write short chapters, But I will update often to make up for it. Every two days or so.**

**If you didn't know, the viral video Gir showed Zim is called "Nyan Cat" Its pretty cute. Watch it if you want to know why Zim was hungry for poptarts.**

**I sort of got the idea for the **_**Mom-Stalker 3001**_** from the song "Stalkin' your Mom"**

**So REVIEW! You can suggest anything you would like one of the characters to do. Or request a story. **

**So..**

**PEACE!**


	3. Fursonas?

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I wasn't able to get on the computer without someone watching me, and I like to type alone. **

**You know who's awesome? ArlieHasTheBrainWorms, Lovegirl1, and epicluigi259 for following my story and/or me. THANKIES! YOU THREE GET A COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE. 'Cause I like cookies. And pickles**

**Also, sadly to some of you, no ZaDr. I might add a hint, but not much. I WILL MAKE A ONESHOT! Hopefully it will be longer than this, and turn into a chapter, thingy.**

**ON TO CHAPTER 3! **

Zim woke up to find a sack over his head. Light poured in from between the threads. The sack was removed, and the irken found himself tied to a chair in a concrete room with a light that was like a spotlight focused on him. The same voice Zim had heard before he was kidnapped began to show its holder. A snake with arms and legs was slithering on a wall. He crept onto the ground and circled Zim once before rising up to his height. Zim tried to show no fear.

"I think you know why you're here." It hissed.

"Uhh... actually I don't."

"Should I explain?"

"Um..." Zim thought it over while the authors fursona watched clinging to the ceiling.

"He is that much of an idiot"

"Sure...why not." Zim finally answered.

"Well, that book you wrote in, was sacred. It was the legendary book of fursonas. It contains every thing about these furry, or scaly, creatures. When-"

"What are these 'fursonas' you speak of, and does the almighty ZIM have one?"

"Well, fursonas are the animal version of a human, or alien, and yes, you have one, we will discuss that later, anyway, when a human or alien discovers their fursona, they are sent to us, where we help them to train their fursonas to defend them and help them at a time of need. That book also helps the balance of fursonas and the universe. As in, that book makes sure some fursonas are hidden from those who would use them to create disaster. When you wrote on that page, the balance was changed. Now many people are to die because of you, and you wrote on the most horrible page of all, the page about devonas, the evil sides of us. People devonas are being unleashed, to kill everyone. The only solution is to kill you"

The snake whipped out a gun, and pointed it at Zim who, for the first time in his life, was scared. No one could save him now. He closed his eyes to accept his fate when someone cut in.

"Stop!"

**I think this is the best cliffhanger so far. For those who are wondering, my fursona is a black and grey cat named Viper. She has hair that covers the corner of her eyes. If you want to see her I will change my profile pic. Also the fursona training idea was just me, and the devonas. If you couldn't bear the wait, I plan to update on weekdays so check then, and some time in august you will have to wait a loooooooooooooong time.**

**OFF TOPIC THING:**

**In the Johnny Bravo Opening, he says, "Man, I'm pretty!" I watched an Invader Zim spoof where Zim says that. Just close your eyes and imagine Zim saying that.**

**DISCLAIMER! I forgot to put these. Don't sue. This disclaimer will last the entire story. I think you all know what I own and what I don't. **

**More stories and updates soon, **

**PEACE AND COOKIES FOR ALL!**


	4. The journey begins

**Anyone else hate kids bop? I mean, a bunch of bratty, spoiled kids singing out of tune is just what the world needs, right? They pretty much ruin the song. **

**Anyways, I haven't updated in a while, and I am mentally kicking myself because soon I will be on vaca, and leave you guys without an update for about 2 weeks. And I won't be able to write much since I'm going to Disney and Universal. I will update in a while, so be alert.**

**I will have a ZaDr story up in late August/ early September, depending on how long it takes for me to write.**

**Now for a refresher,**

_Previously on Zims Most Evil Plan:_

"He will pay!"

"NYANYANYANYAN"

"Fursonas?"

**Now to the story.**

"Stop!"

Everyone stared at a green cat with red eyes, black ears and paws, and stripes of faint red on its arms, legs, and back.

"What are you doing here!" The snake hissed.

"Who are you?" Zim asked. He was relieved that he wasn't dead, yet.

The cats voice sounded like Zim's, but it didn't have the ring that made Zim's different.

"I am Zim's fursona, Serpentwings, but like most fursonas I perfer to be called Serpent. Now, Kloob, there is another way to restore the balance, isn't there?"

The snake (his name is Kloob) looked defeated.

"Yes..."

Well can Zim attempt to restore the balance that way, and if he fails you can kill both of us."

"I belive we can..." Kloob untied Zim who sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now then," Kloob continued, "Serpent, you will help Zim along with someone else."

A little mouse emerged from a crack in the floor and grew to Zim's and Serpent's size.

"This is Miz, a female mice who will help you."

"You mean mouse."

"Oh, that's right, a meece."

"Mouse."

"Meece."

"Mouse."

"FRICKIN MEECE!"

"Fine." Serpent huffed.

Zim was still confused. "Wait, what?"  
>"You three better get going. Here is a map to the place you seek. Good luck!"<p>

"Wait," Serpent said. "How long do we have?"

"Ten days."

"WELL I BET WE CAN DO IT IN 3!"

"9 days"

"4"

"8"

"5"

"6"

"5"

"MIZ!" Serpent and Zim screamed, then tackled her.

"6 it is, then."

The group was transported to outside of the prison.

"The day starts tomorrow. I'd go as far as I could if I were you."

"What are we doing?" Zim asked.

"I'll explain as we go."

The trio started their dangerous, and humerous adventure.

**I hope you're wondering what the adventure is. And that's why there's a contest! Yep! The person who guesses the closest what Zim, Serpent, and Miz have to do will win a oneshot for any romance in IZ that they want. If they would like a ZaDr, I will make two oneshots. Just say what you think they have to do, which pairing, and what the plot for the oneshot is. The winner will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**When I first submitted this I though people would hate it, but I've got alot of people following mae and my stories! THANKIES!**

**Now for something random: gravy is nice. Don't belive me? Eat it bubs.**

**Also Zim's fursona is sort of like mine. My fursona is named Viper, and i thought claws was cool, thus creating my penname and username for marapets. Zim's sorta just came to me, Serpent, I like wings, so serpentwings.**

**Serpentwings, Viperclaws, I just like it.**

**Anyways, next chapter will be released next week, giving you plenty of time to think. Also, NO LEMONS!**

**Because, as Fluttershy said in a YT video: **

_**When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. GET MAD! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN LEMONS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE! DEMANDED TO SEE LIFE'S MANAGER! **_

**I forget the rest, but if anyone knows what show Fluttershy's in, a bucket of gravy for you.**

**PEACE!**


	5. What do we have to do?

**Vacation starts next week! School starts in 2 weeks, and I'm going to a new school (Middle School) so I will be surrounded by a lot more people. Can someone tell me how to make friends? I'm just really nervous about it.**

**One-Shot contest: NO ONE ENTERED! Geez, I will write ANY romance! Well, you can still request. **

**Now we see what Zim, Serpentwings and Miz have to do. Most of the adventure will start in the next chapter, a bit here.**

"Umm... would you or Miz care to tell me what we're trying to accomplish?" Zim asked after a moment of silence. Well, an hour of silence.

Serpent opened his mouth, but Miz spoke first.

"We gonna-" Serpent decided to save Zim from the screams of Miz, which are known to cause braincell loss.

"First, we have to travel various lands to reach the Fursona realm, which is located where no one can find. Then, we go through a series of tests, mainly battling (Excatly the same thing you would see on Happy Tree Friends, that would be rated T, so rating will not change) Once we finish that, we will battle a certain person who has been possesed by the Devona leader's spirit."

Zim, being as stupid as he was, didn't understand half of it. Miz could understand thoughts, no matter what language it was. So she tried to dumb it out for him.

'We gonna go on a BIG adventure! Then, we go to killin' school, and den we fight the evil man with an evil man purse!" Zim nodded, as it made sense to him.

Serpent face pawed,clearly annoyed by Zim's stupidness. **[He's not stupid, he's advaaaaaaanced!]**

"Well, do we know what direction we're going?" Zim asked, eager to finish this as soon as fickin' possible.

"Yes. We have to go North."

"CAN WE SEE SANTA?"

"No Miz, we cannot see santa."

"Aww... I was gonna ask for a lemon."

"Can we please get going!" Zim finally said.

"Oh yes! Right!"

And onward they went, Miz singing loud songs, and a few explicit ones, as Zim and Serpent tried to keep themselves from murdering Miz.

**Well, that's it for now. It's the shortest chapter I've ever writen. I like marapets now. off topic, but I had to say it. **

**Here's all the good pet sites (You don't have to pay for most of the features:**

** Marapets, Webkinz**

**That's it. All the other sites have gone money-hungry.**

**Ya, so bye**


End file.
